Daughter
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Her mother met him, slept with him and without aging, her mother met him at the park only to give him the surprise of his life. Logan has a daughter and a pair of grand children. The biggest question is will he meet her before she dies?
1. 1

**1986...**

A man leaned against the wall, a cigar in his mouth as his hat was tilted back. He wore a simple white t shirt under brown leather jacket and faded blue jeans.

The sun began to slowly set on a short Canadian day, the ground was lightly covered with snow from a snowing that morning. The sign on the bar behind them flickered for a moment before holding its light blue lighting. Few cars were parked in the small parking lot beside the bar, one in which included the man's truck. Other then the brick bar behind him, there were no other building, the closest being a hotel a mile away and a small store nearby.

A young woman wiggled a bottle of beer in front of his face before he took the bottle.

She looked to be in her early 20's as she wore jeans and a black tank top, her chest fitted the top well as a light brown coat was over her shoulders and appeared to be almost too big for her. Her own baseball cap was on her head. She had short ash blond hair that stuck out from under a cap with the words "don't mess with what y' don't understand" in white on the black background.

She pulled a small metal lighter out of her pocket, appearing to have seen better days since it took her a a few spins to light her cigarette.

"Why do you think people smoke?"

"Ain't gonna affect me in the long run, or at least thats how I see it" the man answered.

"Cancer, diseases," "its your own choice t' smoke or not. Nobody else should stop y' from doin' want you want t' do." he explained, cutting her off.

"Took a good beating the first time I did. But thats a story that I wish I could forget"

"Do y' like what ya remember?"

"Some" she said, looking at him. "Be glad ya remember some and not none"

"If you were were going to live forever, then would it matter?" She asked him. "I'm gonna live for a pretty long time but I'd still gave almost anything to remember what I forgot."

"Are you a mutant?"

"Yup" he said calmly.

A silence fell on them as the girl thought that he didn't want to talk to her. "Do you want to talk?"

He looked at her with a sly smile "sure, but I should let you know that my actions speak louder then my words."

She dropped the cigarette to the sidewalk and slid closer to him. "Glad t' hear mutatie."

"Got a name?" She asked.

"Th' names Logan" he said, looking at her. "I'm Kristan."

**2014**

"And I thought you were just a mutant who drank too much and lived too long" a woman said to Logan, causing him to turn and look at the person who he hadn't seen in over 30 years.

"I thought you were just a girl unable to die and liked to smoke, whats up?"

The woman now beside him was the same one from that day years ago, the only difference was that she looked a few years older and had longer hair. Both were without a jacket since it still was a nice warm day outside.

The playground in front of them was full of kids playing like nothing was wrong, ever.

"Its a nice day, thats whats up" she explained with a light smile. "Thats what my kids figured." She looked at him for a second, he was talking in words, and possibly sentences.

"Which ones are your kids?" She asked him.

"The dark brown haired boy."

"Well anyone could figure that out" she said, cutting him off.

"Fine then, I won't tell ya" he said with a smirk.

"Hey, thats no fair"

"Are any 'f them your's?" he asked.

"My granddaughter Paige is the girl on the swings" she said calmly, giving him a moment to realize what she had said. "Granddaughter?"

"Yeah well I kind of had a daughter a while after meeting you. She got married, had a kid, and actually went to college two years ahead of the other students." She said, remembering how surprised she was that she wanted to go.

"Really? Whats she plannin' on doing?"

"I don't know, she was always into DNA and genetics. She was actually quite mad at me back then."

He looked at her, noticing that her tone had changed "what was that?"

"She figured out that you were her father" she said quietly, noticing that the surprised look on his face. "I'm not joking, it was double checked by her teacher and several other students." She explained, seeing that he was still surprised.

"How long did she not talk to you?"

"Three years. But she has nothing against you."

"Ah" he said simply, not really knowing what to say.

"No one knows it was your DNA, but it was so she got rid of it."

He stayed silent, not sure what to say. "You don't have to meet her but you might want to so here" she pulled a small business card out of her pocket. "Her number and mine are on back."

She shoved her hands into her pockets, walking towards the playground, she stopped looking back at him "her name is Mia."

He looked at the card, the name of a research lab and its company was on the front, two numbers written in ink were labeled Mia's # and Kristan's #. He put the card into his pocket as he watched as two kids left with her.

He had too much on his mind, wondering if he had another kids that he should know about, what Jean would think of the idea of him having a daughter her age, meeting someone with a healing power like him, a granddaughter their daughter's age.

* * *

He finally decided to give Mia a call after two weeks of being handed the business card. The phone rang a few times till it stopped and went to the message machine, he hung up the phone. _What am I suppose to say?Oh, Hey, I'm your long lost dad from a fun night 30 years ago!? I can't leave it on a message machine?!_

The phone began to rang, this time it was quickly answered by a woman. "Hello, Clark residence, Mia speaking." She said on the other line.

He froze, not knowing what to say then hung up. Grunting, he leaned against the wall, feeling stupid for being able to just call her.

"What are you so nervous about?" Rogue asked, over the years she had grown up and had her own daughter. It took her a lot of training but she was able to control her powers, she wore less darker clothes and taught students that there was a chance of the students learning to control her powers.

She looked at him then leaned against the wall next to him.

"You can't tell anybody" "y' can trust me" she softly said.

"I ran into a friend, an' she told me that I have a daughter." "Wow, does she know about y'?" "Yeah, shes around Jean's age. She even has a daughter, around Meagan's age" he explained.

"You're over thinkin' this Logan, Jean would understand, and shes your daughter, she must want to meet y'."

"Yeah, thanks kid" he said before she handed him the phone "call her" she said as he fingered the card.

"I will" he watched as she walked away, he put the phone to his ear, this time calling Kristan.

For the last time the phone rang, it was answered by a boy. "Hey, Zack here," a boy answered.

"Is Kristan there? Its Logan." He replied, hearing a loud yell for her and being enhanced by his powers, the yell was quite loud to him. There was a ringing in his ear as a woman picked up the phone.

"Sorry Logan" she apologized for the yelling. "Who was that?" "My teen aged son." She said with sigh, "so why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if y' could set up a meeting with Mia."

"The big bad Logan can't call his daughter?" She said, enjoying that he had so much trouble making a simple phone call. "I will, want it to just be the two of you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna talk t' her."

She was quiet, thinking about it, "you know to be careful right? Like in public areas don't talk about you two being father and daughter" "no one should be listenin' to us talk." "Well, I'd like to avoid going to a lab as a lab rat. So no mutant talk where other people can hear ya" she explained.

"Does she care?"

"She didn't like going to different school, but with a mother that didn't age, she understood and went along with the story. Then again, like you she doesn't think its much of anyone else's business, but wants to give her kids as much of a normal life as they have."

"Y' could always move into the Xavier school. Its a school for mutants, so you'd be fine."

"Maybe you should met up with me then I can catch you up, I could take you to her place and you could meet her there." She figured, avoiding the question.

"Okay, when?" He asked, knowing that she wasn't someone who could live off of others, making the school not a place she could live at.

"How about Friday night? I'll meet you at the same park at six. Then I'll take ya to her house at seven."

"Fine with me, see ya then."

"Bye"

"Bye."

**Logan and Jean's kids are without names other then their daughter, Meagan. And anyone who has already read the chapters then y'all should know the names have been changed along with a few other minor things. Mostly cause I'm a slow minded person, till Saturday (or friday night) bye.**


	2. 2

**Someone asked if this was a sequel to Changes and its not. The author of Changes put a lot more time into coming up with the names of Jean and Logan's kids while I just thought of it off the top of my head last year. So I don't know how the whole thing lead to both of us over reacting but it did and well it was a lot of trouble for me. Got discouraged and ended up taking the whole scene out. Doesn't really matter so just read and review so I don't get discouraged again. **

**2013 **

**The leafs** on the tree had become orange, yellow and some red. Fall was here and the tree differently knew it along with the professor who had gotten some of his telekinesis powered students to rack up the leafs into quite a few piles. Though, most (if not all) had given up and jumped into the piles causing leafs to cover the grass, the hills, everywhere except for the gutters.

A pair of woman, one barely younger then the other, were kicking the leafs away as the talked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jean asked, looking at the young woman who was walking next to her. "Are you in love with Logan?" Kristan asked her, looking at the sidewalk in front of her.

"Yeah, I am." She answered, looking away from her.

"Like you I'm in love too, but not with Logan." She looked briefly at Jean before putting her hands in her coat pockets. "But you still came here to talk to me about Logan."

"Well, I have mutant powers like his. I'm around 60 years old, and I met Logan like 30 years ago."

"Wow," Jean stopped, thinking for a moment that she was his long lost sister who had some crazy plan to surprise him with her help.

Kristan stopped, having a serious but scared look on her face. "If some other woman had told me what I'm about to tell you then I probably would've fainted and yelled at my husband and totally freaked." She said, pausing for a second. "I won't faint or yell at Logan."

"I have daughter who is also Logan's daughter." It took Jean a moment for it to sink in, she knew he played around but choose to never think that he'd actually had a child.

"She wants to meet Logan, she wants her kids to have grandparents instead of just a grandmother who doesn't even looks like one." She sighed, _gees, shut up Kristan, _she told herself as she looked down.

Jean lightly smiled, seeing that the other woman was nervous about the whole thing, "its fine by me."

Kristen's eyes moved to Jean's as she realized what she had just said and smiled.

"Seriously, thanks Jean. And is it possible that you could not tell him? He probably wouldn't be very happy with hearing that I had bugged you into telling him."

"I understand. He won't hear though me," Jean said.

"Thanks" Kristan said.

* * *

**2014...**

**Kristan **paced near the side of the park's sidewalk. She wore her so called lucky jacket, a newer version of the light brown one she had years ago, with dark jeans and a gray sleeveless shirt. The sun had just set and the starry night sky had just showed. A handful of people were there, walking around as couples. It was something she hadn't thought about. _Would we actually look like a couple? No way, who'd believe that? Would Mia think that I was cheating on David! No, no, calm down. I told him what was going to happen and he said he trusted me. _

She stopped, dropping a large orange envelop that was behind her back to the ground. _He said that he trusted me._ She suddenly didn't feel so bad about it and quickly picked up the envelop as she noticed someone walking towards her.

"Hey Kris," Logan said, walking up to her in his classic look. Though it did look like he had actually combed though his messy hair at least once.

She gave him a smile "hi, got ya something" she stuck the envelop out to him. "Its just a bunch of old pictures that I though you might want." He opened the bag, grabbing a few pictures out of the bag.

She sighed watching him get more into the picture of the young girl's birthday and she pulled him over to a bench.

The young girl had her mouth full of air, five seconds from blowing the six candles' fire away. Her dark brown hair was braided into two short simple braids, her hazel eyes were focused on the target of the candles.

She picked up the bag, looking at it moment before taking a small white envelop out. "This one are more current pictures, that you might want to look at first." She handed him the envelop, taking notice of the blue and black dragon on the front.

"Mia has a six year old daughter, and a son who just turned one" she said, lightly leaning against his shoulder to look at the pictures. "Then whose kid was the older boy with you two?"

"My son," she said, the memory of an argument earlier that day, still fresh in her mind.

He flipped back to a picture of two boys with Mia.

The older teen aged boy had buzz cut blond hair with brown eyes and a nose ring, while the younger teenager had black hair and blue eyes as he gave the camera a forced smile. In the middle of them was Mia, her brown hair disappeared down her back, her hazel eyes focused on the camera. The two boys wore button up shirts with nice jeans as she wore a red dress with a black leather jacket over.

"You have two sons?" He asked. "Four," she replied.

On the new picture that was in his hand, their daughter's family was sitting at a booth, her young son on her lap, who had pizza sauce around his mouth, his messy dark brown hair and his eyes matched his mother's and her father's. The little girl next to her had shoulder long black hair with sliver eyes and a huge smile across her face.

"So whats her son's name?"

"Jaime" her tone barely changing as she spoke, causing Logan to look at her. "What do you know that I don't know?"

"Maybe you're the one who knows something I don't know."

"What do ya mean?"

"Jaime was the second to last name she wanted to name her son till like she was in the hospital."

"She was hospital? What happened?" He asked, cutting her off.

"Its confusing, we should get going." She said, shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she headed towards the parking lot.

He put the pictures away back into the envelop then followed her, stopping for a moment when he heard some movement behind them. "Kris, where are your sons tonight?"

"Three of them are at the playground and one is at home" she said, looking back at him.

"Think i found two of them," he said, motioning with his head to the side. "I hope not, they were suppose to stay together. They'll be in big trouble for spying on me and bigger trouble for losing their brother." She smirked as she continued to the street crossing.

"Mia's place is just a block from here so we can just walk."  
"Fine by me"

**So just to let y'all know I really wanted to post this since i was just inspired by the fact that people actually reviewed it!  
If you want another chapter then review and I just might post it tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reviewing, laenamoradadeROGUE and Cammiegurl**


	3. 3

**So updates will happen like once or twice a week depending on school, art, other fanfics, friends, and writer's block. Its halfway though the last quarter of the school year and i kind of need to pass my classes, then i'm like seriously crushing on this guy but neither of us are sure of our feelings so we're totally lost. Plus there was a big anime thing this weekend, followed by babysitting till 2 am.  
thats my weekend in a nut shell, please tell me what you think and well enjoy.  
**

* * *

(15 years ago)

"Can you find Logan for me?" Mia asked, one of her hands held the hand of a little boy as the boy's hand linked up to Kristan's hand. They were walking the board walk near the beach, being able to hear the ocean waves rolling up onto the sandy beach. While hundreds of people walked or skated around, it was simply put, loud or noisy because of a concert nearby. The little boy's tan showed that he'd been playing all day while his ash blond shaggy hair was covered by a blue baseball cap.

"Why? Logan isn't a kid person, you wouldn't like him" Kristan explained, knowing it'd be a lot of work to find someone who's been hiding himself perfectly for years.

"Cause he's like my father" she said, freezing her feet followed by Kristan's feet, as her voice sound like it was something everyone knew, "and maybe he'd act differently since I do have his own flesh 'n blood. Then the whole, I'm grown up thing. "

"You never knew him, and people don't change that quickly, and definitely not people like Logan." "Its been 30 years" Mia argued, a small smirk on her lips as she knew her mother knew she was right. There was a chance, even if it was rather small.

Kristan let go of the boy's hand and continued ahead of them.

"You know, I've got to say that you look more like him then me." She said, looking back at them with her hands behind her head as she smiled.

Mia had to smile, the idea somehow made her feel closer to him. The boy quickly ran off ahead to play in the ocean with some other kids his age. She walked quickly up to her mother as if she was in a trance as she asked her. "So how am I like 'im?"

"You look like him, your eyes are softer then his but still his eyes and your hair, that shade of dark brown is exactly like his."

"I always thought you just dyed your hair so it wouldn't be brown" Mia said, walking up to her to walk beside her. "Tried it, the stuff faded quickly."

"Seemed to know the guy pretty well just for a one night stand."

"Well we did actually talk...somewhat"

"So where did he go?" she asked, her mother giving her a confused look. "Did you once say that he left to go somewhere, well, where?"

She didn't want to just crush her daughter's dreams of her father, she was tough but not that tough. "He was part of the army so he could be anywhere, and he just had to go, then I never talked to him again." She saw that the girl would've liked a happier story that didn't sound like he had just gone out to die. "But Logan was a fighter so I'm sure hes alive somewhere."

"Hes probably back in Canada"

"I'll find him" Kristan said.

"Should ya really be spying on your mom?" A young man asked the three boys, scaring them as they spied on their mother and her friend.

The middle aged boy of three just turned and looked at him, his blond hair turning with his head. "We think our mom is cheating on our dad, we just needed to find out if it was true or not."

The three boys dressed in black, or in the younger boy's case, in just the darkest clothes he had. The older of the small group had ash blond hair like their mother, and the two younger boys had a different shade of their father's blond hair.

While the guy in front of them appeared to be older then them, in his early 20's. They couldn't make out anything else about him in the dark other then his red eyes.

"Well, she ain't cheatin' on your dad."

"How would you know" the older boy asked.

"Cause I could smell it."

"Yeah right" the middle boy said, not believing it.

"Logan likes Jean so he wouldn't be cheatin' on her"

"Got proof? My sister is related to him, doesn't that mean he did?"

"They're meet a long time ago, before he even knew Jean."

"Hes not my son he's like my clone brother, something like that." Logan explained since she thought his friend was a son from a fun night like 20 years ago.

"A clone? Must've been a good soldier."

Logan looked down at her, trying to remember if he had told her about it. "It doesn't matter 'bout bein' a good soldier, just bein' a mutant gives 'em enough 'f a reason" he said, not wanting to talk about the whole wonderful experience that left him without a memory of the first 30 years years of his life.

"Whats he like?" She asked, interested.

"The kid?" "Yeah" "well, he isn't really a people person other then to one of the students, who has become his girl friend. Charles is planning on havin' him teach a few classes next year. He's not a half bad kid most of the time, but hes a trouble causer an' teaches the kids new pranks weekly."

She lightly laughed "Then that means you were probably a trouble causer as a kid."

"Lets see ya go piss when the toilet seat is duck taped down" he explained, remembering it quite well as she held back a laugh. "What else has he done?"

"Put scentless pink hair dye in the shampoo bottle" he described hearing her laugh at the idea of him with pink hair.

"Don't think you'll ever see that" "a girl can dream can't she?" "Not that."

"So what else has he done?"

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you"

"Please" she begged.

He stopped turning around as he heard a cell phone ring behind them, barely hearing the boy's voice as he talked. "Do they just spy on ya everywhere you go?"

"Nope, just when I go places with guys."

"Just my luck"

Kristan was tired of them following her just cause of Logan and figured or hoped they'd understand, that every guy she hangs out with isn't trying to sleep with her. She quickly walked towards them with Logan. The younger boy was crying as the other boy was trying to quiet him by telling him "don't worry every things going to be fine, Mia's tough she won't die."

The older boy was on the phone, talking to someone away from the other two brothers.

Logan's clone looked at Logan, "Mia was in a car accident, shes at the hospital." He said with a tone that couldn't let him look them in the eye.


	4. 4

**Words:: 2848 **

**I've been trying to avoid writing this till i had taken a few of my meds. Mostly cause of some stuff thats been happening. Though i am glad to say I'm in love with a guy who without knowing it, helped me be able to write this.**

**Anyone else ever noticed that whenever someone says that they don't mean to overreact, they like do?**

* * *

_**Less then an hour earlier...**_

Voices began to get louder as three people argued with each other. The large lab would need sound proof walls soon.

"Weapon X killed hundreds of people! He did as he was ordered to do! So get over it!" An older scientist yelled at Mia, having to pause every few words to catch his breath as his words repeated themselves as they bounced off one wall and screamed into her ears.

She just crossed her arms, not believing a word he was saying. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun as she wore a gray button up under her white lab coat with blue jeans.

"Would you just listen to yourself Mia, you're defending a killer. A murder." He said, a tiny bit calmer as close to her as he could get without having to be reported for sexual harassment.

"Thats 'cause you made him a killer, I think I'm allowed to defend him" she wasn't going to give up, she would never allow herself to live if she let them continue their plans. It'd cause pain to Logan's whole family along with all the students at the school.

"Whys that?" A younger scientist asked, as he circled her like a shark circling its pray. "Possibly because you, yourself make a fine test subject?" He continued coldly, pausing before continuing, just to annoy her, he spoke right before she was about to something. "And that your son may carry the wolverine gene that we need?"

"I'm not his daughter." She protested against them, a cold glare in her eyes at the two.

He smiled as the other man took a step closer to her, the pair was beginning to gang up on her. "I never said you were."

"Then leave my son out of it, he's just a baby, he doesn't have any powers or _claws_."

"We haven't told you yet?" He paused, a wicked smile across both of their faces.

"When your son was born he was discovered to have the weapon x gene. The claws" she glared at him "and what are you going to do about it? Unlike the other test subjects I won't let you take him" she said harshly, wishing she had her own claws. "I said I'd do my job as long as y'all left my family out of it."

"Believe it or not but we let you join only because your father was a weapon, you are no longer needed." He said as if she was only toy or an object.

"You can't kill me." she began to walk backwards towards a pair of steel doors as they walked towards her. "We won't, just cause it" "you know that" they said.

"Doubted" she turned and ran for her life, picking up some speed from the powers she inherited from her father.

"Stop her!" She heard from behind her.

She stopped, seeing the one person who would help her, the one person who'd agreed with everything she had every done, he'd felt her pain when she had argued with her mother let her cry on his shoulder. There wasn't a soul person she trusted more, not her mother, not her friends, no one else but him.

"Kev, help me. Please" she begged, clinging onto his shirt. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can" he said softly to her, slowly placing a gun to her side. "Just let me do this" he said. Looking up at him, she saw that he was calm, almost sad for some reason. Her whole body was telling her to move, knowing the gun was there, feeling the gun being pressed against her side.

Thoughts were running across her mind, running away was just a choice. She didn't have to choose it, she could end it all right then and there. She wouldn't have to keep on living this lie, she could die. But that choice wasn't her kind of choice.

It wasn't her style to just give up, quickly she moved backwards, the bullet only slid across her stomach. Her hands pushed him harshly and hard back to the ground behind him then her feet moved her down the hallway towards the daycare center. Tears running down her cheeks.

**The** two scientists looked between each other, thinking of the girl who had just given them the chance of their lives, "did you see the speed of her run?"

"Think we'll be able to expect that from the new test subject?" The younger scientist asked.

"Five of the original test subjects survived the radiation, and 33 was 5 years old." "Plus with his healing factor already showing..."

"He'll be able to have it, easily at 4."

"Sir, don't you think thats a little too young? 34 was in pain for 2 weeks before being killed" the younger man said, speaking his mind on the matter that seemed so inhuman.

"Don't go pulling Kinney on me, you know I'm not afraid to get you killed" he said as he answered the phone.

"Dr. Rice, weapon 15 X has been located" the young woman on the other end stated, "where?"

"He's following weapon X, he has been living at the Xavier school with him." He smiled, feeling lucky.

**"Wheres** Jaime?" Kristan asked a young woman who was in charge of the daycare center. Several kids between one and ten were all over the playroom, just carefree playing. "Hes playing with the blocks, I thought you and Kevin were working another hour"

"Kev is but I'm going" she replied as she walked over to her son who was stacking blocks with another boy around his age.

"Momma" he said attempting to walk over to her as best as he could before being picked up by Mia.

"Oh my god" the daycare woman said, noticing the blood. "Just a little accident, bye" Mia replied quickly as she carried her son out of the room in a rush.

* * *

_**Current **_

Kristan glanced between them, none of them could look her in the eye, not even Logan. Tears appeared in her eyes before her knees caved in and she hugged her youngest son tightly. Logan turned and started sprinting back to the parking lot with his car.

"Kristan?" Logan's clone said to the now crying woman.

"Shut up" Kristan's oldest son said harshly to him.

"If Mia's hurt then have to go" he replied quickly, hating the idea of them just standing there as his full attention now on him.

"Just shut up! This isn't any of your business" he barked back, harsher and colder then before.

He shoved his hands into his black leather jacket pockets then headed back to where Logan was, his eyes changing to their original blue. In the light, they could see that he wore a red shirt under the leather jacket with blue jeans and black boots, blending in with the darkness must've been easy for him.

"I'm gonna call dad, and tell him" the older boy said before turning and walking away from them.

Kristan looked at her 10 year old son, who was crying into her shirt. "Zach?" She asked for him quietly, the young boy looked up at his mother. "Tell Alec to take you home and for all of you to stay with your dad, kay?" Her other boy had now gotten her attention, "what? We shes our sister, can't we see her?" He argued.

She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes "well, Danny's at home and I don't want him home alone all night. Shes probably seriously hurt and you three being there is not going to help." She sighed, leaning against the wall.

"And that weirdo is going to go?" Alec, the older brother asked, referring to Logan's clone.

"This is not up for a debate, you three are going to go home and stay there." She ordered, leaving the three with a chill.

"We should get going" the middle brother said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, who was that guy?" He asked. "Probably another one of Logan's fun nights" the older brother said harshly going into the small store across the street. He sighed, stopping to pick up his younger brother "come on, we don't have t' go to right now." He said as he gave his brother a faint smile.

"Would some ice cream help?" the other brother asked as he just nodded.

_**Thanks** kid _he thought, thanking the boy in his mind as he used his light telepathic to stop any policemen on his way. Blinding the car from the memories of the other drivers, saving Logan, a good ten minutes of the traffic and red lights. He simply glanced to the seat next to his at Kristan. He could smell the tears that must have fall only recently.

"Ya shouldn't cry. It makes other worry more" Logan said as she only looked at him without moving her head, glancing back out the window with pain.

"She was in serious condition a few years ago, she was in a lot of pain and cried a lot." She paused, this was one of those memories she didn't want to tell him, but felt it was needed.

"What had happened?"

"A car accident"

"Mrs. Kristan? Do you mind me reading your mind of the accident?" The boy in back asked, his eyes were more focused on the cars around, having the people's minds forgetting everything they were seeing.

She looked back at him before looking at Logan. "If you tell me your name."

"My mom named me Ken'ichi but everyone just calls me Ethan." He said calmly before "drive normally so I can figure this out."

"An' here I thought I was the adult" Logan thought out loud feeling Ethan's smirk.

He closed his eyes, reading though the womans thoughts...

"_She might die here tonight" "Its amazing that she was able to live" _

"_Yeah I got job inside some program of the government's." Mia said over the phone, she sounded happy. "Theres this guy I'm working with, hes cute." Kristan let out a sigh of relief that her daughter was doing good. "What are you doing for them?" Kristan asked. "Currently its cloning, we're working on the prefect soldier," she answered. _

_Mia's dark brown hair touched her shoulders as she leaned against a man's chest. His arms were on her hips as he slowly pulled her into a tight hug. Kristan, watched them, unsure. He softly kissed her forehead as she cried. "I can't believe what they were doing, the people they'd hurt just to have their soldier." Her grip on his gray shirt tightened, "I feel so horrible, but if I quit the project now then they'd never treat them right," she cried. "They aren't human, they're just clones. Don't think of them as anything else" he said softly. _

He slowly opened his natural blue eyes as he looked at her. "I don't believe this" he lightly chuckled at himself before his eyes changed red. "I can't stick around" he opened the door, "Ethan! Stay in car!" Kristan yelled at him, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Told ya already. Hope Mia lives" he said, jumping out of the car, in the air for a moment before grabbing the iron bars that held the bridge together.

Kristan watched her mouth open, as Logan drove the car away from him. "Logan! Stop the car! He's gonna fall off an' die!" She yelled.

"He just might be better then me, an' he didn't fall off or get hurt."

She leaned back and closed the door with a hard slam. "Are there only crazy teenagers at the school?"

"Heh, most of 'em are but hes not even a teenager."

**The** rest of the ride there was quiet, not a word was spoken between them even when Logan attempted a conversation, it ended with his last word. He didn't care if she didn't want to talk, he could handle the quiet.

**Once** the car was parked, they ran inside. Logan pushed himself into the emergency room she was in. Kristan froze at the site as he stopped at the doorway.

Tears were running down her face as a oxygen mask was over her mouth, she appeared to be completely unable to move and in pain as blood from a cut above her head ran down her face. Several doctors were around her bed.

"Mia" Kristan said, covering her mouth with her hands as she was unable to look away from her daughter. "Excuse me but only doctors and family members are allowed in here." A nurse said as she looked between them.

"I'm her brother and shes her sister, how is she?" Logan said quickly, finding it unimportant to why the nurse was bothering them.

"Well, the doctors are doing the best they can and shes was seriously hurt. She was in a car accident with her son." The Nurse said, flipping between a few pieces of papers that were on a clip board.

"Hows Jaime?"

"Hes got a broken arm and leg, along with a few stitches but he should be fine."

Kristan leaned against the wall, looking away from them. "You can't see Mia but you both can see Jaime" she said.

"Where?" Logan asked before the nurse led the two away from Mia's room into another room where the small toddler laid in bed. The boy's hazel eyes lite up at the site of his grandmother. As his brown hair had been wet back in order to clean the cut on his forehead which only had a large white bandage over. His free arm stretched out at them.

Kristan held his small hand then with took Logan's hand and put it into his. "Hes your blood too so you could get to know him better" "yeah yeah" he replied lightly smiling at the boy as he tried to m\ove.

"Hes such a cute baby" a nurse said to the other nurse as they watched "now we know where he gets it from." "No thats his uncle" "yeah sure" she whispered to the other nurse "and thats why they don't look a bit the same" she continued, before Logan looked back at them with a glare.

"What were they talking about?" "Nothin' important" he replied his attention back on the small boy.

He didn't have any idea what was going on exactly and the car accident wasn't something he understood but he didn't like it. He was tired of crying and the swelling wasn't as painful as it was at first. The pain killers had taken away all the pain he felt.

The doctor kicked them out of the room and then they were stuck in the waiting room. Logan didn't want to leave since he had came to met her, he was going to met her. He wanted to, he wasn't going to go to her funeral, he wasn't go to leave her there.

**It** was late, around 12 pm when the phone rang inside the Xavier school. Jean grabbed the phone at the first ring, answering. "Logan?" Jean asked hoping it was him.

"Hey Jean" he replied over the phone.

"Where are you? I thought you would be home hours ago" she asked, worried about him.

"A couple friends of mine is in the hospital, they were in an accident so I'm just gonna wait around an' make sure they're okay" he answered.

"Got your key?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he replied.

They were both quiet as Jean was sleeping from a long day involving a mission to Texas and a fight between two students, Logan was rather glad for the silence since the hospital was so loud. "Hey Jeannie, I love ya an' the kids."

"We love you too."

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

**I figured that might be a little depressing so I figured I'd leave you with a funny little story.**

**My brother is 13 and he plays halo online and this guy kept calling him hamster boy during the whole game. It was funny. The dude was like "hamster boy dies!"**

**My brother would be like "see that?" And the guy would be like "see this" throw a sticky bomb at him then blow him up. DEFINITELY the high light to my Sunday night. He was totally dissing my bro the whole game.**

**Thanks to the total hottie Remoryu for reviewing_  
heh heh_ kind of hope he doesn't read that, makes me pretty nervous to post it and the beginning.**


End file.
